


Not That Complex

by Snow



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfills a prompt on the Star Trek XI Kink Meme: "Kirk isn't as shallow as he looks.  Shore leave, he ends up hooking up with a human chick who is not a knockout bomb- but just your average plain a bit plump Jane Spacedoe, in the process turning down someone conventionally gorgeous.  This intrigues someone and they want to get to the bottom of it. Because they want Kirk to themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Complex

Kirk frowned at the young woman blocking his view of the rest of the bar. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ears as she asked him where he was from, and Kirk wished he knew a polite way to get her to leave. He didn't, but then again, that didn't matter that much.

"Lovely weather today, wasn't it," he muttered, standing up and scanning the bar until he found the woman he'd been talking to before she'd stood up and left when the blonde had walked over.

"Mind if I join you?"he asked once he'd made is way to the table the woman occupied alone.

"Still not looking for your sympathy," she said.

"Works for me, because sympathy's really not what I'm trying to give you."

She glanced up then, and Kirk grinned right into her plain brown eyes.

"So, can I buy you a drink?" Kirk put on his best sincere expression, even though he knew it looked almost identical to his face when he was guilty of something.

"Why?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"To buy you a drink," Kirk repeated, careful not to slow down his words like he thought she was an idiot, because she wasn't. "I'm really not that complex of a guy."

She smiled at that, and it lit up her face in a way the blonde's coy glances hadn't come close to.  


* * *

He realised on his way back to the table that the bartender had given him one of the drinks he'd requested, and one sickeningly sweet, cloying, very-high-alcohol beverage. He gave her the drink he'd bought for himself. "Sorry," he apologised without explanation. "Can I have your name?"

She made a face. "Since you didn't bring me the right drink, I'm tempted to give you the wrong name."

Kirk shrugged. "As long as you're willing to be called by it. I'm Jim."

"I know," she said. "You told me."

"And you remembered!" Kirk concentrated all his effort on looking as pleased as possible.

"I'm Marissa," she said.

"Marissa," Kirk repeated, savouring the name. "Pleased to meet you."  


* * *

"Is Marissa your real name?" Kirk asked as he was preparing to leave. She lay on her back with a sated smile on her face.

She laughed. "Yes. Do you have to leave now?"

"I don't have to, but if I stick around I'll start to feel uncomfortable and awkward."

"Oh no, the horror."

"Are you mocking me?"

"A little," she answered.

Kirk pouted.

"But seriously, you don't leave your comfort zone very much, do you?" She paused, but he refused to take the bait. "You don't have to answer that, you can just head on back to your ship if you'd prefer."

"My ship?"

"Come _on_. You're _clearly_ on shore leave. But, well. Off with you, if you're sure that's what you want."  


* * *

Kirk wasn't tired enough to sleep, but he didn't particularly want to admit he was thinking about what Marissa had said. Not that there was really anyone around to admit it to, except himself. And _damn_ he hated lying to himself.

Fine. He was thinking about it. It wasn't the context of what she had said, because he was used to people insulting him or yelling at him when he refused to stay the night. It was just an odd thing to say to someone she barely knew, wasn't it?

"Excuse me, Captain," Kirk heard from behind him, and turned around.

"Spock. What can I do for you?"

"I was in the bar earlier," Spock said, and Kirk blinked, not sure what reason Spock would have for being in a bar, since he didn't drink and he didn't socialize much. "I noticed you were talking to a human woman when another one interrupted. The first woman you talked to assumed your attention had shifted to the more physically attractive one, as, indeed, did I. Instead you walked after the first woman."

"Marissa," Kirk interrupted.

"Pardon?"

"The 'first woman' is named Marissa."

"Ah. Well, given what I understand of human behaviour, and particularly yours, I was surprised that you pursued Marissa rather than the more physically attractive woman."

"Of all people, Spock, I'm surprised you would make that assumption. Surely you understand that not all attraction has to be physical."

"Oh, I do, Captain, I was just curious as to what other aspect you found attractive in this instance."

Kirk sighed, but he didn't really have a problem answering the question. He'd never really thought highly of privacy. "She's clever and kind of reminded me of my first girlfriend. And when she smiles, she did it with her whole body."

Spock tried to smile, in a clear attempt to imitate what Kirk had just described. "That doesn't make sense, Captain."

"Attraction doesn't always have to make sense. Sometimes you have to just go with what feels right."

"I'm not ignorant, Captain. I might know something about illogical attraction."

"Oh really?" Kirk said.

"Really," Spock said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
